A Good Woman Makes a Good Man
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: Sometimes a man changes for the better when he meets the right woman.


SakuraSamuraiGirl

Blood Blockade Battlefront

Merciful Red: A Good Woman Makes a Good Man

* * *

Zapp couldn't help himself when he first met Leona. They were in crisis, chasing after a super-fast mach-monkey that had a demonic gate planted in its fur. His blood was pumped with adrenaline and they were on a time crunch. The girl who was the monkey's owner insisted on helping and was strongly against them killing the monkey! She took off after the chief, Klaus stayed behind to stall the HLPD. He and Chain were ordered to assist her. Zapp was able to hop onto the girl's scooter and would have wrapped himself around her… if Chain hadn't literally stepped in and crouched on his head!

When they were attacked by the demon gate's other half, the girl filled herself with determination and still wanted to save her pet. It was adorably admirable, Zapp thought. So, he pushed her forward, with a slap on to her ass. Zapp thought her indignant squeal was too cute but couldn't dwell on it any further for he had to distract the demonic half. He would never admit it to anyway, but, he was rather sad that Leona disappeared after the day was saved. Klaus was disappointed as well.

The next day, they visited one of the surviving restaurants that were open during construction though they were wide open without a ceiling. They found Leona, helping the owners of the diner with cleaning and had delivered their orders to their table. Zapp believed that he had found his new place to eat and enjoy the view that was Leona.

Leona's first impression of Zapp? A pervert. When he first laid his eyes on her, he looked her over creepily slow and waggled his eyebrows. He continued his flirtation while she was trying to find her dear friend, Sonic, who was in great danger. He even went so far as to slap her butt to move her along. She couldn't curse him out for the demon-guardian half, searching for his other half hidden in Sonic, appeared and Zapp revealed that he was an incredible fighter along with being a sleaze. His technique was incredible, his control and finesse with his blood to wrap around his enemy. The ability to wield fire and turn his enemy to ash was terrifying.

Leona would never admit it to Zapp, but she had been in awe.

Leona refused Klaus' invitation to join Libra. She refused but Klaus felt that she needed Libra's protection because of her All-Seeing-Eyes. Klaus asked a favor of Zapp to watch over Leona when he could. Zapp played off the request with annoyance and refused to do it. Zapp was ecstatic to be assigned to eyeball a cute girl all day, every day! Now, Leona wasn't a slutty hottie, the type Zapp usually went for. There was something about Leona that pulled him towards her. Leona fell under the "girl-next-door" category. She seemed innocent with a nice figure. From what he felt from her ass, she had some meat on her. He got the chance to feel what she had gone upstairs. They weren't enormous, but they were a fair handful. Zapp guess-timated that her breasts felt like two large oranges. It was worth the brain-freeze inflicted on him by co-boss, Steven Starphase.

He had no regrets!

Well, maybe a little. After he was scolded by the ice-man, he honestly felt bad and apologized to Leona. The first attempt to apologize didn't go very well. Leona had seen something and they were attacked by illusion-using Beyondians that kidnapped huma to be eaten. Leona didn't have to save Zapp. Zapp had assumed she hated him. Yet, despite his rude actions towards her, Leona thought Zapp was worth saving when she pushed him off her scooter before the Beyondian could do serious damage. He probably would have died if she hadn't done so. She did break his ribs. Leona was over him, calling his name as he had laid crumpled on the street, bleeding out. He finally was able to apologize, and she accepted it with her own apology for treating him so roughly. Leona even thanked him for saving her by giving Libra the opportunity to find her with his thread of blood.

He wanted a proper hero's thanks! A smooch to his lips. He puckered up and tried to take it, but her pet monkey, Sonic, came to his mistress' aid and scratched his face off.

Zapp had been stalking Leona and she was afraid and creeped out by him. Everywhere she went, he appeared to try to chat her up. Other times, she caught him at a distance with her Eyes leering at her. His gray-blue eyes stripping her clothes off her in what pervert imaginations he was creating in his sick-head. The gall of him laying his hands on her once again. In public! Thank goodness Steven was there! Leona had thought to herself, how on earth did she think that this man was amazing! She felt like a fool in admiring his bravery in his fight against a seemingly impossible enemy of the supernatural with no fear! That man she saw that day was another being all together, far from this shitty sleaze. After that incident, it was while before she saw him again. He seemed sullen and docile but forced himself boldly upon her scooter as she was doing her errands. When she spotted the Beyondian kidnappers, she feared for herself and for Zapp's safety. He had no idea what was going on in broad daylight. It was as if she was blind to the danger that was less than 200-feet away from them. Leona tried to escape but they were caught. It was nothing but instinct, but she elbowed Zapp with all her Blood Breed strength. She had broken his ribs, but he would have been split in half if she hadn't done so. After the Beyondians were arrested, she learned how Libra was able to find her thanks to Zapp. Leona couldn't help it. Once again, Zapp was the hero of the day in an impressive manner. When he was able to walk again, he met her at Dianne's, thanked her for saving his life and even apologized for his groping. She forgave him and thanked him for saving her… and that seemed to clear him to make another attempt to flirt with her shamelessly again! He tried to take a "hero's kiss" from her. Thankfully, her sweet boy Sonic came to her

rescue.

Zapp couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that sweet, adorably-sexy Leona was a Blood Breed! She had never given any signs that she was a blood-sucking monster. Although, when he rewound through his memory and paid closer attention, he realized that she was unusually fast and unusually strong. Her sire was a female Elder Breed. She had attacked Leona in the underground subway.

Somehow, Chief believed that Leona was a good person. He reached out to Leona and offered her a place in Libra and his friendship or something sappy like that! Leona accepted and showed her resolve by revealing the Elder's name, enabling Klaus to seal an Elder. It was quite an accomplishment that day. They sealed their first Elder and a recruit with great potential and information had joined them. Leona was brought to Libra HQ in serious condition. The Elder had ripped off her legs and Sonic (also a freaking blood breed) was missing his little arm.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Zapp had yelled at her. "You're a Blood Breed!?"

Leona looked at Zapp and her expression twisted him. She looked… sad and disappointed. While at the same time, she accepted his reaction and turned away. A part of Zapp felt guilty, but could you blame him?

Leona saw the fear in Zapp's eyes. The man would deny, but she didn't need her powers to see it. But, she sorts expected that reaction. She imagined what the others' reactions would be to her true nature. She was surprised at how well most were taking the news. Perhaps they were ready to accept her because they trusted Klaus' decision and his value of her. She would forever be grateful to Klaus.

But, she wished Zapp hadn't distanced himself. It hurt so much.

Both Leona and Zapp were surprised that Klaus was willing to let Leona feed on him. When he offered his neck, Leona had practically clambered onto him. In movies and tv shows, it seemed intimate no matter what when a vampire drink from their pray. Seeing Leona close to Klaus, having to hold him and pull him towards her mouth, it annoyed Zapp.

"Daaamn!" he "whispered", loud enough to startle Leona and push herself away from Klaus.

That was when Abrams kicked him and Chain out the room. Zapp sulked a bit and decided to go his favorite bar and pick out his favorite hooker.

Zapp and Leona avoided each other, Zapp more-so from Leona. It was part nervousness because of what she was and part guilt. He had felt incredibly guilty with every woman he had slept with. As he screwed with each woman, he couldn't get Leona's side face out of his head. But, he stubbornly kept sleeping around until finally, karma decided to make her presence known and mess with her favorite victim.

He was at another's woman place, someone he knew who also had a roommate that he also slept with. The other roommate had a cat that she was totally in love with and was freaking out or something. Zapp was a little high that morning. He was partly hallucinating and half-listening as the women started arguing. Something about cat-shit and rape and Zapp was brought back to reality when he felt the splatter of blood across his face.

Yeesh, that was nasty! She later survived but she had some serious work down on her tits.

He was forced to go on a search for a dumb cat, or his beloved Freedom Magnum, his tool for pleasure, would meet the same fate as the other girl-what's-her-face-name's breasts. He searched high and low looking for the damn thing. When night had fallen, he found Leona and Chain stumbling about together on the streets. He fell on his knees before Leona and begged her to use her eyes to find the cat!

Leona snorted, "So, you're talking to me now," she folded her arms. "Before you found out I was a Blood Breed you were all over me… and just when I thought," she hiccupped, "Just when I thought we had something special going on… you found out the truth and dump me!"

Zapp stared at Leona. Was there something special between them? He had thought it was only him! Was there a possibility that he had been wearing her down and charming her?! Holy shit! He cried and apologized. He groveled and shed tears at her feet. He even kissed her feet. Finally, sympathy washed over her face with the flush of drunkenness. She said she would help… but she never had seen the cat before and wouldn't be able to find it. Fortunately, they ran into Steven and his housekeeper with kids, who had found the damn cat! Leona helped to convince the kids that the cat had an owner. They took that cat immediately home and Zapp's Freedom Magnum was uncursed. Zapp embraced her and practically cried in relief. He caught her lips and kissed her. Caught by surprise and embarrassed, Leona pushed him away and ran away.

She tasted like booze and honey.

Zapp changed, only slightly. He started being weirdly nice to Leona. Leona found herself going out to lunch with Zapp. Their place was Dianne's. They were not dates! They were just co-workers having lunch together! Leona reminded herself of this frequently. Sometimes Zapp would try to take her out for something to eat at inconvenient times. Like the one day, they were supposed to go to headquarters for a meeting that all members were required to attend. He wanted to go out and Leona insisted they go to the meeting. Their argument was broken up by the giant car-eating, a street-wrecking monster truck built by the Queen of Monomania, Aligula. Aligula had built the monstrosity to take back her "duo-lover" Doug and Deldro, her experiment for the "ideal" man. In the destructive aftermath, Leona was introduced to the man with the living blood with its own soul and personality. Doug was a very beautiful man, but wasn't to Leona's taste, very much to Zapp's relief.

Zapp couldn't help but notice, Leona's weird glances at him and her blushing face. When they were alone, Leona had asked if Zapp was still hungry and if he wanted to catch a movie. He happily agreed, and his expression was adorable!

Leona admired Klaus. He was strong, confident, and kind. He had a caring nature and looked out for all of Libra's well-being. Leona held onto every word. It gave her strength and courage. Zapp was jealous of the attention Leona was giving Klaus. He would try to redirect her attention from Klaus onto him with his attempts to defeat him in battle! Sadly, he lost every time and in embarrassing ease.

In desperation for a win, Zapp tricked Klaus to fight in an underground fight club. He was killing two birds with one stone in clearing his debt and to wear out Klaus. Ind the end, it was a surprise when Klaus accidentally revealed that the owner was a corpse hijacked by a Blood Breed! The Blood Breed escaped after it flung Klaus into the wall of the cage. He may have gotten away with tricking Klaus. Klaus had no idea it was a set-up… nor did he suspect it when Zapp attacked him.

After Zapp's sound beating, Leona stayed behind as he quivered in pain on the street. She scolded him and threatened to tell Klaus the truth. She picked his pitiful self off the ground and half-carried him to his home. Leona looked after him and tended to his wounds, scolding and fussing all the while. He may have lost another fight with Klaus but being treated by Leona was a nice undeserved treat.

Mr. Abrams was a dangerous man. He was cursed by Blood Breeds and caused horrible bad luck for others around him. Fortunately, Leona was a Blood Breed herself and the effects of the curse were nullified. However, the man was a Blood Breed expert and had created a laundry list of experiments and studies he wanted to conduct with her. Not just her Blood Breed abilities but her All-Seeing-Eyes. She was made to read a piece of paper gripped by the hand of an Elder Breed that had a list of names of Blood Breeds. When she had tried to read it, her eyes were open to the language of the Blood Breed and it enhanced her eyes, making them go into a heightened state. Abrams decided to use it as an opportunity to take her down to the half-way point to the Beyond and for her to peer into the abyss, to see how many Blood Breeds were down below. Zapp was forced to join them as a cameraman with Abrams, Klaus, and Leona. He gripped and complained. Screamed at each terrifying close-calls. The other half of his mind was preoccupied with concern over Leona's well-being. He was scared for her when she had fallen to her knees when she had stared into the abyss. Her Eyes were so overwhelmed they cracked and bled. Leona shook with pain and fear and revealed that there was a sea of Blood Breeds down below!

Zapp had felt a cold chill go down his spine the day his teacher arrived in Hellsalem's Lot. It wasn't until he arrived at the battle scene that he realized that ominous premonition he felt was real when he saw Master Raju's form. Terrible memories he had buried came to the surface. He tried to run away but Master Raju caught him. He quickly got over his fear when his teacher realized instantly that Leona was a Blood Breed and tried to exterminate her. Zapp fought against his master and was able to finally escape him when Leona used her Vision Shuffle ability to escape his master. They were able to explain that Leona was good, and all were surprised when Abrams revealed that Leona was shifting to a new breed of Blood Breed! That convinced Master Raju to leave Leona be.

With one crisis averted, another cropped up. That day, Zapp couldn't catch a break! It got worse when Master Raju forced him to confront the womb's egg of an Elder Breed. Zapp had thought he was going to die or worse if he failed or refused to defeat the womb's egg, he would be forced under his master's nightmarish tutelage. He was saved when Leona promised a sweet reward. A mouth-to-mouth reward! It had been a very long while since Zapp had kissed those lips. When he thought about that kiss, his mouth watered, and his loins burned.

Leona underestimated Zapp's libido. When she seductively as she could, promised to kiss him, she was once again reminded that he was a blood-technique user genius. The moment he incapacitated the egg, he climbed out of the hole and marched up to Leona. Embarrassed and not wanting to kiss him in front of everyone she disappeared. Zapp was furiously disappointed. In a childish pout, he refused to translate Master Raju's words, no matter how Steven prodded him.

Zapp's day continued to a downward spiral when Master Raju announced that he had a second student. The second student was a merman named Zed O'Brien. While Zapp controlled the flame and formed his blood into a sword, Zed controlled the wind and his blood weapon was a trident. Their first meeting was rocky but in the battle with the Elder Breed, they showed they were both talented.

When Zed was left behind by their teacher, Zapp had seen how fascinated Leona was. It bothered him how quick she was to his side when he fainted due to shock and exhaustion. It bothered him how quickly Leona volunteered to help the fish. It really bothered him how the others picked up on his annoyance and decided to tease him for his jealousy.

"Pfft, jealous of what?! Of that crab cake? Get real!"

Man, it really pissed him off, that Leona stayed with Zed at HQ all night and even made him breakfast. The night Klaus fought in e-Den, Leona had cared for him. Since it was late, Zapp invited her to stay at his place. She finally decided to stay, after she summoned Sonic, to ensure that Zapp wouldn't do anything. Zapp's place was… unique. It was messy with old pizza boxes, beer cans, and bottles. It was set up like some Bohemian den with colorful rugs and curtain, the floor was covered in pillows of various size and colors. Zapp invited her to his bed. After much protesting, Zapp swore that he wouldn't touch her…

Leona woke up to Zapp wrapped around her. It was surprisingly non-sexual. Zapp liked to cuddle and Leona teased him all morning, as she made him breakfast. Zapp blushed all morning and was relieved for his blush to have gone by the time he went into work.

Leona made Zed breakfast. That didn't make Zapp feel very special anymore.

This situation required drastic measures!

Leona was surprised when she started to receive gifts from Zapp. So were the others. Zapp started to pay for lunch and buy snacks for Leona. He was paying closer attention to what snacks and foods were her favorite. Leona's heart skipped a beat when Zapp, with a blush and pout, pulled out a wilted flower from the inner pocket of his jacket and offered it to her. Right in front of everyone. The blush Leona put out was worth the embarrassment of being a sap to Zapp.

Chain and K.K. warned Leona not to take Zapp too seriously.

"This is just a game to him," Chain insisted. "He's just playing the "good guy" routine to get into your pants!"

"I don't want to be a downer, but, all we want is for you to be careful. To be honest, I've never seen Zapp go all out for a girl like this. Maybe, just maybe…" the sniper shrugged.

Yeah, that was the hard part about this… that little "maybe". Maybe he was serious… but, maybe not.

With Zed, Leo and Zapp became a trio. It took some time, lots of arguing, and fighting monsters together, but eventually, they settled between each other and you couldn't see one without the other two. Zapp still picked on Zed, but his hostility eased when he realized that Leo and Zed's relationship was on the level of friendship. They bonded together through their history of being created by a Blood Breed. Also, it helped when Zed pulled Zapp aside and being the responsible student of Master Raju, he had set his feelings for Leona straight with Zapp.

"Look, I can sense that you have affections for Leo. I won't get in the way. Even though, I have my own concerns about your sincerity in the short time that I have known you."

"My sincerity?! Who are you to question it, you blowfish!"

Zed narrowed his eyes, "I have heard of your record from Ms. Chain and the others. It seems strange that a man so sexually indulgent would suddenly latch himself to one woman. Then again, there is something special about Leo, isn't there?"

Zapp felt that Zed had a bit of tease in his voice in that last statement. Well, he wasn't going to argue that there was something about Leo. Leo knew of his record as well. But, she was still kind to him while at the same time would scold him. Man, when was the last time he used a booty call?!

Still, it irked him from time to time how Leona trusted Zed more, especially that time she asked the fish-man if he would spar with her. Lately, Leona had decided to learn how to defend herself. The training was also helpful for her to learn how to control her Blood Breed strength and how to use it appropriately. Leona said that her teacher had encouraged her to learn to fight a variety of opponents. He laughed, he couldn't help it. He received a scowl and was promptly ignored as Zed agreed to help Leona and they left him alone to the gym. Zapp followed and watched for a bit. It started gentle and gradually Leona became stronger and stronger and faster. He smirked when Zed started to struggle with her. She was a Blood Breed. Watching her fight, the way she moved! She had taken off her favorite blue and white hoodie. Usually, she wore the black long-sleeve shirt. For the training, she wore a black tank top with her spandex shorts. These are the moments when Leona was accidentally hot. She even had her hair tied up in a thick ponytail. Zapp found himself getting hot himself watching her move. He was also getting excited because Leona appeared to be a quick study and her moves weren't bad. Zapp decided to cut in and he started to attack her. He may have gotten a bit carried away. He didn't mean to scare her, but he had forgotten what she had through, and he got too rough with her. Next thing he knew, he was in some hospital being stitched up by some grade-school girl. Later, some soul-sucking demon dog arrived threatened the patients. Zapp thought the thing was a laugh and confronted it. He had pissed it off and he realized too late his err when he was no condition to fight it. It lashed out at him and the blow was blocked by Leona. Leona hissed at him.

"Don't touch him!"

The demon dog was torn to pieces by the kid-doctor, who were divided into duplicates of herself who came together to form one pretty gorgeous woman. Later its Blood Breed owner arrived, and he was sealed away easily.

Leona apologized for hurting Zapp. She felt very bad and Zapp eased her guilt by apologizing for going too far himself. Leona took good care of him and Zapp couldn't help but think he had no regrets for his situation. She even took care of him at his place, cooking him meals and checking on him between work. It was great and Zapp loved the attention and he realized at last…

He loved her.

….holy shit… he loved her. He loved her! ZAPP RENFRO WAS IN LOVE!

It was the Christmas season. It hasn't snow yet, but it was going to soon. Zapp had finally come to terms that he was in love with one single woman. Leona. What was he going to do? How was he going to tell her? Well, it was Christmas, maybe a good present for Leona would be a good opener to his possible confession. But, what to give her?

Zapp was losing faith in his present to Leona. How was he to top his two bosses gift in reuniting Leona with her family? He met Leona's little brother, Michel. Still practically a teen, blind, and in a wheelchair. It was obvious that he was close to Leona and they had a great relationship.

"Zapp, was it?" Michel addressed him.

"Yeah?"

"You and Leona seem close."

"Yeah, we're real close."

"How close are we talking?" Michel questioned.

"She's cute, your big sis. Might make her my old lady someday!"

Michel stared at him with his unseeing eyes. Zapp was a little unnerved but waited.

"I heard about you from Ms. Chain."

Zapp groaned. That damn bitch.

"I was a little concerned and talked with my sister about you. Leona said that you are a dirtbag…but, when her life depends on it, she trusts you with her life and you have your good moments."

Zapp's heart lifted.

"If you're serious about making my sister your "old lady", you better take good care of her. Don't you dare hurt her. You don't want to see that side of me," Michel warned.

Zapp shuddered.

Leona spent the rest of Christmas with her family, so he gave up…

It got a little crazy after Christmas, especially when Leona was assigned to plan out the New Year's party. She really took her job seriously and was having a lot of fun with all the tools provided for her. Then the dumb fish had gotten mugged and his pods stolen! Leona was very upset that Zed had nearly died. Zapp and the others promised to investigate it, but Leona took matters into her own hands and got his pods back on her own. He and Chain had seen the mechanical carnage and couldn't believe it.

The party was a huge success, with Zed able to attend. It was quite a turn-out! Zapp decided to turn the party up by spiking the punch with a little something special. Everyone got tipsy. Even Klaus swayed a bit. He snickered when the chief gave him the eye. He found Leona totally giddy and having a good time. He stopped her from going for more punch, even confessed that he spiked it.

"Why am I not surprised," she laughed.

Zapp took her outside for a bit of air. When Leona had sobered up a bit, he pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

"Uh, I did a little shopping and I got you a little something… sorry, that it's late."

Leona was surprised as she took the box from him. She opened it and gasped. Zapp was worried when she started to cry.

"Where did you get this?"

"Uhhh…" he decided to be honest, what was the harm? "At a pawnshop."

Leona sniffed and leaped upon him. She cried into his chest and explained that his gift was locket her mother given to her that had been passed down for generations. She had lost it when she had been kidnapped. What dumb luck, thought Zapp.

"Thank you so much, Zapp!"

Zapp smirked, leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "You're welcome," he winked.

Leona blushed.

Leona had been thinking about Zapp a lot. Slowly, the gambling-addict, womanizing prick had been slowly worming himself into her heart. He had been getting better as of late. He hadn't spoken about any of his women. She wonders if he had noticed that he had been gambling less so he could spend things on her. It was amazingly flattering that he was doing such little things for her. Chain persisted that Zapp was up to no good and that Leona could do better. She didn't understand what Zapp saw in her. Compared to his usual type of women, they were taller than her, wore make-up, and had amazing super-model bodies with huge boobs. Maybe he was just being nice, being a friendly flirt with her.

Something was wrong February 13th. Leona didn't go to work nor did she report to Libra. Zapp and everyone else were worried. They tried to call her, but she didn't answer. It was Klaus who realized what was wrong. Today was the day, last year when Leona was kidnapped, turned to a Blood Breed, and was tortured for six months. The incident still affected Leona after all this time. Mr. Abrams had explained that Leona was suffering from it with post-traumatic stress. Zapp now realized what happened when he had gotten carried away with their fight awhile ago. Pain reminded her of the torture and the feeling of helplessness. Zapp left the office without a word and went to Leona's apartment above Dianne's. When Leona opened the door, her eyes were red with tears and she looked wrecked.

"Zapp? What are…"

Zapp stepped into her place and pulled Leona into his arms.

"How many times do we have to tell you to ask for help?"

Zapp held her close until Leona collapsed against him and cried. They laid her bed until Leona fell asleep after crying her eyes out. Sonic watched as Zapp stroked her hair, staring at the ceiling as he smoked one of his cigars.

Zapp made his decision.

Valentine's day, Leona was stunned at the sight of Zapp at the end of her shift. He wore a suit! A suit! He had a bouquet of roses that matched his blush.

"H-hey, Leo…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I…was wondering if ya' wanted to go out?"

"…I," Leona started and looked down at herself, "I don't have anything nice to wear…" she answered lamely.

"You're fine as you are, sweetheart," Zapp smiled.

Leona blushed and asked Zapp if he could wait so she could clean up. He happily agreed!

The restaurant was super fancy, but it was still nice. After dinner, Zapp took her home. After Leona unlocked her door, Zapp took hold of her hand.

"Listen, Leona. I… I like you a lot!" 'Oh god…'

Leona stared at him, "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sort of surprised as well! I mean… you know a lot about me… I gamble all my money away… I sleep with anything with huge boobs… and I'm just a mess. I would totally get it if you don't feel any way about me! I mean, you're a good girl, Leo. You came to this city to help your brother and got turned into a Blood breed because of it… Even though something shitty happened to you, you're still good. Someone like you deserves to be someone just as good as you, like Klaus or even Zed. You would be wasted on a guy like so… even though you don't like me that way… I just want you to know that I like you… I…" he swallowed. "I love you."

"….. You're right. You are a terrible mess! But beneath all that garbage, I've seen that there is a light in you. I like seeing that light in you when it shows up. Deep down, you're a big softie and for some reason, you hide it with this tough guy exterior. I know how it feels to be unworthy… but, everyone deserves something good in their lives. Maybe, we need each other for that."

Leona opened her eyes, bright and mystical staring into his soul.

"Let's be each other's good thing. Zapp, please, I'm putting myself in your hands."

Zapp leaned over her and pressed his forehead against hers. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I promise, I'll take good care of ya', babe."

Leona snorted and shook her head. She pecked his lips. He pecked her lips back. Gently, they pressed their lips together.

"Are you sure?"

Leona was getting tired of hearing that question! It was mostly from Chain and Steven. Klaus spoke with her once about her newfound relationship. He really tried to understand Leona decision. After some discussion with her and Zapp, he decided to trust them. He did pull Zapp to the side.

"I'll trust Leona's decision. From what I can see, she is good for you." Klaus grabbed Zapp's hand and shook it. "Take care of her, Zapp…or so help me."

Zapp squeaked as his hand was being crushed. Klaus leaned over him to be eye to eye to him.

"So help me, Zapp Renfro, if you hurt Leona," he squeezed tighter. "I will physically triple her emotional pain on your body."

"Understood…" Zapp winced, "Chief!"

Steven joined Klaus' side from the shadows, "And I will give you the worse case of blue balls that you will never recover from."

Well damn, Klaus was the papa bear and Steven was co-papa!

Leona was worth Klaus and Steven's threats and Chain's criticisms. She was even worth the trouble they got into when another Blood Breed came sniffing around. The Blood Breed's true name was Lacey. He was a recent convert to Leona's mercy ways, for the sake of his daughter. Zapp didn't know about Lacey until he started getting curious about Leona's fight instructor Jack. He started questioning his motives. Leona insisted that Jack's was trying to teach her to be safe Blood Breed, so she wouldn't hurt anyone and to better understand her Blood Breed abilities. Still, Zapp wanted to check him out.

Zapp dragged Zed with him to Chinatown, following Leona. Both were careful to stay out of her line of sight, trailing behind her at a great distance. They followed her to the gym and around that gym, Zapp recognized many fighters from e-Den. Later, Leona walked out of the gym followed by a man. He caught up to her and they started talking. As they talked, Leona became more and more panicked. Then the man grabbed her… and kissed her. Full on the lips!

Before Zed could stop him, Zapp charged at the man, his bloody sword drawn! When the man caught his sword between his fingers and his eyes turned red, was when Zapp realized that he was a Blood Breed. A fight broke out on the street! Zapp heard Leona screaming in the background, begging and pleading for them to stop. Finally, she got in the middle of the fight and using the skills taught to her, slammed them both into the ground! It was then they noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. She apologized to them both. To Lacey, she apologized and in finality that she won't leave Zapp and that she should have been clear. To Zapp, she apologized him to him as well and assured him that she wanted him and only him. Leona owning Lacey finally convinced the Blood Breed that he had been rejected. He accepted her choice at last. Zapp started going to the gym with Leona, to make sure Lacey stayed away. It was on his first visit that he realized that Leona's trainer, Jack, was the Blood Breed he owned the corpse of the owner of e-Den.

Zapp was grateful that Jack erased his debt for bringing Klaus and Leona to his life.

Leona had fallen into another state of depression. It wasn't as heavy as it was February 13th, but it had been weighing heavily on her mind, Zapp had noticed. He tried to be the good boyfriend and asked what was up, but Leona waved him off that she was fine. It was broken up when she received amazing news from her brother.

He was engaged and was bringing his fiancée for her to meet.

Libra was very kind to volunteer to watch over her brother. Zapp, of course, was assigned to watch over them. He had the time and was Leona's lover! Meeting Michel's fiancée made Zapp feel inadequate. Tabitha McLaughlin was a little older than Michel. Her background was reviewed, and she was well off. She was a catch. Leona had settled on a gambling-addict up to his eyeballs in debt. What was she thinking being with a guy like him? Why did he decide that he could be good for her?

When Leona excused herself from the table, Michel asked Zapp if Leona was okay. Zapp was honest and admitted that he realized it too, but Leona wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Michel encouraged Zapp to keep supporting him.

"She loves you and I think you love her a lot too. You seem different."

Leona was placed in a tight spot. A man with his own eye of the All-Seeing Gods had her brother and his fiancée captured unknowingly. He wanted her cooperation for her Eyes. They had been away too long for Zapp came to look for her.

"Hey, are you okay, Leo?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!"

"…Are ya' sure?"

"Yeah!"

"…Look, Leo. I know I am new to being a one and only, but…I…I just want to say that I am here for ya'! If you need me just say so, okay! Talk to me…" Zapp blushed.

Leona's heart swelled at Zapp's words but became cold when the doctor held one of his blade legs a hair's breath away from Zapp's neck.

"I-I know that! Don't worry, I'm fine, Zapp. Really, I'm really, really fine."

Zapp stared at her for a minute. He smiled and leaned close, He kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Alright, good!"

Several minutes later, they were alerted by the appearance of a Blood Breed. All members were called to action. With some difficulty, the wild Blood Breed was sealed. After the sealing, Leona had disappeared. Zapp had already been on his way back to the hotel when he got the emergency message from Klaus. When he read the message, he was stunned to realize that Leona was the emergency! Zapp cursed as he sped over the speed limit and ran through lights. Why didn't Leona tell him she was in danger?! He knew there was something weird going on! He was within a few miles of the hotel when he were forcibly crossed and the world spun. He managed to not to get seriously injured in a huge vehicular accident involving several cars and a big rig.

"I've had my eyes taken over by Leo before," Zapp informed Klaus and Steven at the scene. "And that was somebody else!"

All of Libra arrived at the hotel and the room Leona's brother was staying. Klaus broke down the door and the sight that beheld them was horrifically heartbreaking.

Leona was on the ground, her limbs cut from her body and scattered about her as she lied in her own blood. Red, covered in nothing but her own red blood. Zapp thought that she was dead until she moved and made eye contact with him. Zapp's heart clenched when he saw the relieved smile on her face. Why? Why was she so happy to see him?! He had failed her?! He didn't protect her from…

Zapp glared upon the back of the man that hurt her. He and the others had begun to call out their techniques in fury… but were literally beaten to the punch when Klaus, in Papa-Bear mode, wordlessly without his technique took the man out and obliterated him to nothing!

All focus was on Leona.

Zapp couldn't help but stare as he fell to his knees, "…Leo… hey…. Hey Leo…"

Leona turned to him, "Zapp…you…came for me…. thank you…"

"But, you're hurt…"

Leona smiled, and her body and limbs turned to blood, changed blue and transformed into a womb's egg.

They waited for days until Leona finally hatched, in the form of a winged vampiric mach-monkey! Now, Zapp had been with all sorts of females, both huma, and Beyondian. Leona, of course, was his first and only Blood Breed. It was a little weird to see her less human. She at first acted like an animal. Zapp took her home and it had described the experience as like owning a human cat. It was even kind of sexy as Leona would brush herself against him.

Then she started to paw on him, rubbing herself against him, and licking and grooming him. He got a little nervous, he had seen where that rough cat-tongue of hers had been!

One morning, he woke up with that tongue on him under the covers.

"…OOOOOOooooooh, shit yeah!"

Best blowjob EVER!

When the incredible deed was done, Leona grinned and finally spoke, "Good morning!"

Zapp could only smile in bliss.

Leona had been gradually regaining her senses and adjusting to her new form. By that morning, she was of sound huma mind again!

Her brother and the members of Libra were happy to have Leona back and celebrated.

Zapp and Leona's relationship grew closer after the events with the doctor. Zapp became more attentive and started pressing her for answers when she seemed sad and depressed. Sometimes, it was annoying to Leona but she realized that he was just trying hard to be caring. Leona didn't want Zapp to change too much. She would go with him on dates to places where he liked to gamble. From other underground fight rings, casinos, and horse races. Leona found that she liked the horse races. Even more when she learned that you can visit the horses. Which later she learned that Zapp had snuck them in to meet them. Leona liked a horse and made a bet on it. Zapp decided to bet on it as well.

They won a lot of money together and Zapp started taking his Lucky Leo with him more.

His debt-collectors noticed his new squeeze and made the huge mistake of threatening her life if they didn't get their money. One made the mistake and kidnapped Leona. Zapp revealed that he could easily destroy an entire organization for Leona. On hearing of his power, half of his debts evaporated! It was quite a bit of weight off his shoulders, but Leona encouraged him that he should pay the money he still owed to other less scummy debt collectors.

Zapp started to take his debts seriously when Leona lost her apartment when one of the giant creatures tripped and destroyed it. Zapp invited Leona to move in with him. With Leona living with him, Leona showed Zapp that she was a responsible, hard-working, and independent woman. It started a fight, but Leona insisted that she would pay half of the rent. Zapp argued that he and his landlord had an understanding that didn't require him to go into detail. He later learned that his landlord was happy with Leona who was paying more than half for the apartment. This upset him, and Leona got into another argument. They eventually forgave each other, and they reached a compromise. Zapp was able to save even more money, along with half his debtors disappearing, but with him no longer needing to hire women for sex. To his surprise, he had received phone calls from women who "missed" him (and his money) and tried to entice him with a discount. It gave Zapp a thrill when he confessed that he was in a committed relationship and no longer required their service!

"She even makes me breakfast!" Zapp boasted before he hung on them and wiped their number from his phone.

Zapp started helping with chores and groceries, not wanting Leona to take full responsibility for she would do these things without even thinking to ask Zapp for help.

"We're partners, right?" Zapp asked. "Couples are supposed to help each other."

This side of Zapp was adorable to Leona. She had been photographing Zapp's development in their relationship and would share these pictures with Chain and K.K. Who were shocked to see Zapp taking out the garbage with a look of disgust combined with his irritation when he would catch Leona taking pictures of him from their third story window. Leona accidentally showed a photo in her phone of Zapp in the kitchen in a pink apron… naked. Chain averted her eyes demanding bleach and K.K. squealed with laughter.

"You're still a jerk," Zed said one day, "but, you have changed for the better. Leona is good for you and in return, you're trying to be good for her. It's admirable."

Zapp turned his face away from Zed and huffed around his cigar, "Shut up!"


End file.
